


Scars

by CharminglyyEvil



Category: The 100, kabby - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rebuilding Relationship, kissing scars, marcus and abby awake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharminglyyEvil/pseuds/CharminglyyEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Abby are still dealing with the aftermath of being unchipped and the horrors their scars. Just wanted to write a domestic kabby fic where Abby kisses Marcus's scars to try and deal with it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Abby stirred from her slumber, feeling like she was sleeping on a mountain of feathers. The indulgent sensations were foreign to her. Not waking up to an aching back when she stretched, feeling soft sheets against her skin, the comforts of her head buried in a pillow.

Abby’s eyes fluttered open as she yawned, taking the comfortable bed in. She hadn’t slept in a bed in weeks. She was usually too exhausted to walk back to her quarters from Medical, and usually crashed in an empty cot. Otherwise she would stay in Marcus’s quarters until late at night, working on the paperwork until she drifted off to sleep on his couch. So that meant…

Abby’s eyes fell onto Marcus, who was sitting on the couch, a cup of tea in one hand and his paperwork splayed out all over the couch and coffee table.

“You carried me to your bed?”

Marcus lifted his head up, smiling when he saw her. “I needed the extra room on the couch. You were exhausted and I didn’t want to wake you”.

Abby smiled fondly, her eyes drifting down the slope of his broad shoulders and sculpted chest. All those nights training the new recruits, carrying heavy backpacks full of supplies and the long shifts lugged with weapons had strengthened his muscles. So Abby shouldn’t be surprised that he was able to easily carry her to bed, but she couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Still, Abby tried to drag her attention away from his biceps and erase the thought of Marcus taking an awake Abby to his bed again, her legs wrapped around his back, his arms around her waist, his lips on her neck…

“Abby?”

Abby cleared her throat, shaking her head. She swallowed, trying to stop the blush rising in her cheeks. She tore her eyes away from him and to his paperwork. “What about you? Were you going to bed soon?”

Marcus glanced at the clock, a little alarmed when he saw the time. 1:00am. He scratched the back of his neck, staring at the paperwork wearily. “I better. I’m sure I can finish this in the morning”. Marcus glanced at his bed and Abby buried underneath his covers. He didn’t have the heart to make her leave, especially since she hadn’t had a proper nights rest in weeks. “I’ll just clear this paperwork and crash on the couch”.

Abby’s features knitted into a frown. “Don’t be ridiculous. Just come in here”. She pulled back the covers, gesturing for Marcus to join her.

Marcus hesitated. The truth was, Marcus wasn’t sure if he trusted himself to climb into bed with Abby Griffin for an innocent night’s sleep. They had been taking things slow since they awoke from the City of Light, repairing the bridges between them that Allie had broken. It hadn’t been easy, but month’s later things were returning back to normal between them. Marcus didn’t want to rush her, and he didn’t want to risk ruining the relationship they had built again by doing something as stupid as kissing her.

Still…as she sat in his bed, her hair a tumbling mess of honey brown curls, her warm amber eyes melting soft onto his, and her shirt just unbuttoned at the top and bunched up a little at her waist, exposing flickers of skin, Marcus wasn’t sure if he could resist kissing her tonight.

Even so, Marcus was exhausted and couldn’t resist the bed. So he nodded, slipping off his boots and climbing into bed with her. To his surprise, Abby immediately curled up by his side, her head resting near his shoulder. She nuzzled her face into his neck, breathing in his scent, musk and earth and pinecones.

Marcus’s breath caught in his throat as he felt her nose brush against his skin, her lips just inches away from his neck.

“I missed you,” Abby sighed, her voice heavy with sleep.

Marcus looked down at her, as amused smile quirking on his lips. “Abby, we were together all night”.

Abby lifted her head up, meeting his eyes. “I know. And I missed it. Since we woke up things have been….different between us. It was nice to spend time with you again”.

She didn’t miss the flicker of light that vanished from Marcus’s eyes. Abby’s features softened and she reached for his hand over his stomach. She intertwined her fingers through his hand, noticing how small they were in his. She unravelled his fingers in her hands and studied the scar on the palm of his hand. They had once caused her so much grief, a reminder of the monstrous pain that Abby had inflicted on him. Marcus too had struggled to deal with the scars. Even now Abby felt him tense as she ran her thumb over the mark. But the two of them had worked with each other, leaning on each other, _strengthening_ one another. Abby could look at the scars without feeling a flood of guilt or self-loathing, but she couldn’t’ erase the uneasiness in her stomach.

Abby brought the palm of his hands up to her lips and kissed it. “I never got to say thank you”.

Marcus swallowed, the palm of his hand still tingling from her chaste kiss. “For what?”

“For trying to save Clarke…for risking your life to keep her safe”.

Marcus frowned. “You have nothing to thank me for. I would have never put Clarke in danger”. Abby stared at him fondly. Her tender eyes broke something inside of him, easing the ache that had persisted in his heart since he was awoken from the City of Light. But they stirred deeper feelings of guilt that Marcus had carried with him all this time. He swallowed and said in a hoarse whisper, “You don’t owe me anything. The day I sent Clarke into solitary….the day I voted to send the 100 to the ground, the least of all I deserve is-“

“Marcus, stop,” Abby said firmly, fire flickering in her determined eyes. She squeezed his hand and said, “I forgive you”.

Marcus’s chest tightened. “Abby, I don’t deserve-“

“Don’t say that,” Abby said stubbornly. She reached for his other hand and kissed the scar, taking him by surprise. Abby unravelled his fingers and, closing her eyes, kissed the tips of his fingers, than his wrist, feeling his pulse quicken under her lips. She opened her eyes, noticing the pained look in his eyes. “Marcus, you were willing to let me crucify you on in order to protect Clarke. You have redeemed yourself time and time again. You keep telling me that I need to forgive myself, and I’m trying…I am, but maybe you do too”. Abby looked up into his eyes, and saw the glint of light return to them, a hint of a smile creeping onto his lips.

Abby stared at the faint scars on his wrists where he had been chained, her chest tightening when she remembered the rivers of blood that had run down his arms and to his wrists. She kissed his scar, harder this time, stopping his breath short. Her lips trailed up his arm, nipping at his skin until she reached the sleeve of his shirt.

Marcus reached for her face, tilting her chin up to face him. “Maybe forgiveness is something we can find together”.

Abby smiled. “I’d like that”.

And she closed the distance between them, brushing her lips against his. His lips fell into hers, drinking in her kiss. Their kiss was soft and tender at first, but soon grew passionate with a new hunger. Marcus’s hands were reaching for her waist and guiding Abby’s body on top of him, her legs straddling his waist and her hands tangling through his hair. Abby parted his lips with her tongue, stirring a groan from the base of his throat. She pushed her body up against his, her hands running down his face, his chest, his sides, desire quickly building within her.

Marcus broke the kiss, searching her eyes for confirmation. But Abby was already tugging at the ends of his shirt as she captured his lips again, murmuring, “Marcus, I want this… _I want you”._

Her words were enough to wake something deep within him. Marcus quickly tore of his shirt, tossing the material aside. Abby’s breath caught in her throat as she took in all the scars down his chest. Some were done by Allie and she would have once felt guilty for. Others had their own story and Abby vowed to herself that she would learn them all. Her fingers ghosted over his scars, exploring the marks with gentle fingers; before she dipped her head down to kiss every one of them, peppering kisses down his torso, his hipbone and up and across his shoulders.

Marcus repressed a breathy groan underneath her feathery kisses, his hands running up her back and wrapping around her waist. He rolled her over onto her back, taking her by surprise. Marcus straddled her waist and kissed her senseless, feeling her melt under his body. He helped her out of her shirt and kissed her everywhere, behind her ear, the slope of her jaw, the hollow of her neck, peppering kisses down the valley between her breasts, worshipping every inch of her skin with his lips until she was shuddering and moaning beneath him.

Marcus captured her lips in another biting kiss, murmuring with a heavy, lustrous voice, “Are you sure this is-“

Abby kissed him, cutting him off. “Yes,” she whispered into his lips, smiling. “I love you Marcus”.

Marcus’s heart melted like a dying candle as he mirrored her words. He continued to mummer his confessions of love between kisses, he murmured them across her skin as if they were a prayer, and as desire swallowed them whole and they lost themselves to each other, they cried out their love for each other again.

Marcus wasn’t sure if he would ever get tired of hearing those three, heavenly words from her lips. And as Abby drifted off to sleep by his side, sedated and spent, he pressed his lips to her forehead and whispered once more, _“I love you”._

Marcus swore he saw her lips quirk into a smile. And as he drifted off to sleep, he could still hear her voice soothing in his ear, “ _I love you Marcus. Forever. Always. I love you”._


End file.
